


Brat.

by mimui



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Violence, Comfort, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Harassment, Hurt, Lesbian, MikuLuka, Negitoro, Smoking, but gumi is her bro so she helps her, lots of angst tho, meiko is basically her mom, miku goes thru a tough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimui/pseuds/mimui
Summary: Brat. That’s the title. Seriously that’s all. A story based on one word.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, negitoro - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Brat.

**Author's Note:**

> did I challenge myself by making a whole fanfic by only using one word? Yes. And I succeeded.
> 
> this fanfic is a bit lengthy but I hope that if anyone is reading it they enjoy it so sit back and relax while you’re reading cause it may be a rollercoaster of emotions. :9 (depending who you are)
> 
> I proof read this like 6 times but I feel like there’s still going to be some mistakes I didn’t notice [pensive emoji]

_ Brat. _

_ That it’s. _

_ That’s the post. _

  
  
  


_ She absolutely hated that word, and the fact that people really have the audacity to call her that is even worse. _

_ Miku has heard that word being thrown around her so much that she’s convinced she’s being watched by a government agent or something. _

_ It wasn’t her fault though.. it was because she was with her girlfriend, Luka. Luka is incredibly beautiful, tall, talented, adorable, had the ideal body type. Compared to Miku— who was short, flat and looked younger than what she actually is. Miku doesn’t care what other people think really, but it’s so consistent it’s getting to her now.. _

  
  


_ It’s wild how she encountered this issue five times and it’s only been two weeks. _

_ But why was it happening to her? Simple really. Miku and Luka go out, some random dude comes to flirt with Luka. She rejects them (obviously) and they realize she’s dating this tiny teal-haired Miku. They get angry for some reason and it’s always somewhere in lines of calling her a brat. Some examples: _

  
  


  * _Miku left to grab some cabbages and came back to see this random man flirting with Luka. She nicely turns them down because she’s an angel. Their response:_



**_“Wait, you’re actually dating this brat? I thought it was a joke.”_ **

  
  


  * _The two were enjoying their lunch at the mall's food court, Miku dismisses herself to go to the bathroom. She comes back to see a guy around the same age as her, sitting in her seat.. and flirting with Luka. Luka turns him down too and explains she’s dating Miku. The guy turns, looks at Miku from head to toe. His response:_



**_“This brat is your girlfriend? Yikes.”_ **

  
  
  


  * _Browsing for women’s lingerie and underwear.. why was there even a man in the first place— making crude comments to Luka about what would look sexy on her.._



**_“The brat is your girlfriend? I thought it was your daughter.” [miku beat the shit out of the guy and they were banned from the store for a month]_ **

  
  
  


  * _Buying snacks in the convenient store, oddly enough this guy wasn’t that rude. He only asked if Luka was single, to which she responded no. And pointed at Miku who was searching for fruit sandwiches._



**_“Oh that’s your girlfriend? Shit my bad.”_ **

  
  


_ At least he didn’t say anything rude.. but at this point Miku was still suspicious about it. Was this all staged? Planned? Or is this just some bad luck she’s having? Who knows. Kaito, Meiko neither the twins know about this happening. _

_ Luka is so calm about the situations she doesn’t even let it get to her head.. _

_ Miku always seems to keep her problems to herself, despite her friends always telling her it’s okay to talk to them about it, she just didn’t want to. _

_ To top it all off, to make it ten times worse. Luka was very popular in the modeling business, still very popular online. She publicly exposed that she was dating so everything and anything she does with Miku people will already know who she is. _

_ Which means that everywhere Miku goes.. people will recognize her, call her out... and the cycle repeats again. Len and Rin sometimes tease her about this. _

_ Honestly Miku was starting to debate if she could get everything delivered to her house, this shit was getting out of hand. She’d have to start wearing disguises when she leaves the house. _

_ As much as Miku loved her girlfriend she was having second thoughts about this.. which she shouldn’t, she mentally punched herself for even thinking something like that but her thoughts were getting to her. _

“Maybe I can post something about this on social media.. people are helpful online, right?” Probably not the smartest thing to do but Miku only has two brain cells so there’s no helping it..

Miku hopped on her computer and quickly typed something to post on her social media page.

  
  


“ _ y’all I have a question, what would you do if you have a super popular girlfriend that’s very known but everytime you two go out some guys come and flirt with her and when they realize you two are dating they call you out and offend you, but this happens frequently almost every time you go out bc people recognize you. what would you guys do?” _

  
  


She posted it, sighed deeply and decided to get up to go to the kitchen. “I should grab a snack or something..” Her girlfriend immediately spotted her from the kitchen, excitedly she yells out her name. 

“Miku!” She drops whatever she was doing to rush over and hug her girlfriend, as well as showering her with a bunch of kisses.

“Oh! My dearest Miku, I haven’t seen you all day! Where were you?” Not even letting the poor girl comprehend with all the kisses on her face.

“I was just.. you know, tired. So I was in bed all day—“

“Tired?! You skipped breakfast this morning did you? I leave you for one day to do your own meal and you forget. Tsk, tsk. But I don’t mind, I love cooking for you!” Luka hugged her again and once again—.. kissing Miku all over her face, leaving a bunch of light-pink kissy marks on her face.

“L-Luka, now my face has kiss marks all over..

“Oh, I couldn’t resist, sorry!” Luka swiftly grabbed the kitchen towel and removed as many marks as she could. “It’s semi clean, some water and soap and it’ll go away for sure!”

Miku responds lowly with a ‘Mm.’

  
  


“Is everything alright, Miku?” 

  
  


“Yeah, I’m just thinking about stuff.”

  
  


“Anything you want to talk about?”

  
  


“Nah, I think I’m good..”

  
  


“If you say so..Uhm, I’ve baked cookies today.” Luka grabbed the plate she prepared already for Miku and handed it to her along with a tall glass of milk. “Enjoy. If you need me I’ll be cleaning up the kitchen.”

It seemed like Luka already noticed something was up with Miku and didn’t want to disturb her about it. Miku swiftly pecks her cheek before disappearing into her room again.

Luka watched the girl dashing into her room. Her fingers glided on her cheek, she sighed. “Oh Miku, if only you could open up to me about your problems..”

  
  
  


Later on the twins bragged about what they saw and started teasing Luka by singing the “Sitting in a Tree” nursery rhyme.

  
  
  


—————————————

  
  


Miku returned right back to her computer to check the comments of her post, she got a few hundred in that span of 10 minutes. While enjoying her cookies she decided to scroll down and read the comments to see if any of them could be useful, a lot of people were taking this as a joke for some reason. They think it’s a meme of some sort.

A lot of the comments made no sense, some were just memes, some were just people asking her dumb questions, there was also weirdos posting videos of people dancing..but she finally found some useful comments that may help her. (At least that’s what she thinks.)

  
  


**_“Why don’t you just beat the shit out of them all?_ **

  
  


**_“I mean there isn’t a lot you can do that is legal for them to shut the hell up lol”_ **

  
  


**_“Try to ignore them? I mean at the end of the day your girlfriend is still going to be your girlfriend and those guys are just gonna be pressed and jealous because of that.” (Smart.)_ **

  
  


**_“Maybe it’s your girlfriend's fault, it seems that every time you two go out there’s always a problem.” (Not smart..)_ **

  
  


_ Huh? This person was quite anonymous.. _

  
  


For some reason curiosity took over Miku and she immediately DM’d this strange person while quoting what he said.

  
  


_ “what do you mean by this?” _

  
  


_ “lol didn’t expect you to dm me about this but I’m simply just saying maybe it could be her fault you are always getting into this trouble. if ur gf is super attractive and easy to approach than that’s even worse. but what if she secretly enjoys the attention from other men? this is just my opinion on the situation.” _

  
  


_ “so what should I do?” _

  
  


_ “idk lol, if it bothers you this much then why don’t you just break up with her.” _

  
  
  
  


Break up with Luka?..

  
  


_ “but she’s my girlfriend I can’t do that..” _

  
  


_ “i don’t know what to tell you honestly, if it bothers you so much to the point you’re looking for help about it that looks like the only option I see” _

  
  


_ “I see..” _

  
  


After that she left the message where it’s at, now Miku’s mind was flooded. She didn’t know what to think about, she didn’t know what to do now. Is that really the only way?

  
  
  


_ It’s just a few haters, there’s nothing to worry about. _

**_But they send me hate messages everyday._ **

_ You can just ignore them. _

**_I can’t ignore them if they’re sending death threats as well._ **

_ They won’t actually do it. _

**_You don’t know that._ **

_ Defend yourself. _

**_But they always harass me in public too._ **

_ You can fight them off. _

**_But I’ll get in trouble._ **

_ Not if you’re doing it for a good reason. _

**_Luka will get mad at me .._ **

_ She won’t get mad if she understands. _

**_What if she doesn’t?_ **

_ Make her. _

**_But forcing her is a bad thing.._ **

_ What else can you do then? _

  
  
  
  


Miku violently shook her head, pressing her temples with her hands. The little voices in her head did not allow her to rest, it was giving her a head-ache. Constant bickering back and forth in her mind. It wasn’t helping her situation at all.

  
  


Miku sat in her chair all day trying to figure out which was the right choice. It seemed like it was obvious, no? No, not for Miku.

Miku didn’t know. At all.

Did she want to keep her beautiful girlfriend or did she want to continue being harassed by all these randoms? She loved her girlfriend but these randos were getting out of hand. At first it was just harmless rude comments about her but now it’s just a bunch of guys offending her, calling her slurs, even saying horrible sexual stuff—... Ugh, she didn’t even want to think about it.

  
  
  


**_~~~_ **

  
  


Few days have passed, still no answer for herself. She’s been constantly avoiding Luka as much as she can, although Luka always manages to catch up to her at some point.. the twins have also tried to get out of her room but it was no use.

  
  
  


“Man, I’m gonna binge play today. I can’t take all this.” Miku considered buying a bunch of snacks for her gaming session cause why not? Eating and gaming is one of her coping mechanisms.. it’ll help her cope for the time being.

The girl got up and quickly changed into something warm, her balcony door was always slightly open so she could feel that it was a bit chilly outside today.

  
  


Of course Miku didn’t want to get caught by Luka sneaking out but dropping from the balcony isn’t a good idea either. She could hear her in the kitchen humming to herself.. slowly but surely Miku was able to sneak by her, she opened the door annnnd-

  
  


“Miku!”

  
  


Shit.

  
  


“Where are you going?” Miku nervously turned to face her girlfriend. “O-Oh I’m going out to the Convenience store to get some snacks..”

“Hm, if you say so. Be careful and don’t take too long.”

“O-Okay.” 

  
  


And with that she quickly dipped out of the house. “Phew, that was a close one.” Seemed like Luka was too busy cooking today. With that out of the way Miku could peacefully stroll the evening towards the store.

  
  


The atmosphere of the store felt.. oddly heavy. It felt like Miku was being watched the whole time. She ignored it and continued to buy some snacks, bunch of chips, ramen, candy, she grabbed a few energy drinks and finally a fruit sandwich. She got one for Luka too just in case she wanted one. After paying for her snacks she left the store as quickly as she could.

The weird weight in her chest has disappeared but she can’t help to think that someone is watching her. She turned around, nothing was there.. when she turned back to continue walking she bumped into something that was suddenly in her way.  _ I don’t remember a wall being here..  _

She noticed that there were three young males stopping her, she stared at them for a few moments but they do nothing. She tries to walk by them but the middle one shoved her back and almost caused her to fall on her arse. “Do you need something?” She finally spoke up.

The middle spoke first, he seemed to be leading the other two. “Yeah! Actually, are you that Miku girl who’s dating Luka Megurine?”

Miku keeps her cool and pretends like she doesn't know who that is.  _ Who are these guys? And what do they want from me? How did they even find me? _

“No, I’m not. You must be confusing me with someone else.” She tries to walk past them again but she gets pushed back AGAIN.

  
  


“Boss! I think it’s actually her, she’s got the face structure and her blue hair!”

“Yeah even her body is the same!”

The two others spoke out. The boss looks at Miku from top to bottom and it looked like he got hit with a hammer of realization. “Yeeeaah.. you two are right! You are the pipsqueak dating Luka! What the hell does she even see in you? You’re short, flat, boring and not to mention with that face of yours, incredibly bratty!”

Miku felt like she just wanted to pull out a bat and beat the shit out of these mother f-ers, but she’s not going to do that, she'll keep control of herself. “You think I would know? Look, I don’t have time for this.” Miku once again tries to walk by them but that’ll be the last time she tries that.. the two others grabbed her by her arms to hold her back. Her bag of snacks fall on the ground.  _ What? They’re holding me back! What’re they going to do? _

“What’re ya in a hurry for? Can’t wait to see your girlfriend? I think you have plenty of time for a little talk. You know how long I’ve tried to pursue Luka so I can date her? I’ve tried many times to impress her, food, money, jewelry— I even offered to buy her a car! But she turned me down; again, again and again. And what happens? This little blue haired pipsqueak, comes in with no effort and steals Luka from me!!”

_ Ugh it’s a fucking fanboy.. _

Miku finally spoke up, “Maybe because it’s the fact that you’re trying to buy her love and not even considering her feelings like the human being she is.”

“Shut up! The hell do you know about feelings! I mean look at you, you look miserable enough! Every time I look at you my mind can’t comprehend what the hell she sees in you!” The other two kind of had a cringe moment seeing their boss act like a big baby. He sighed deeply and got his emotions in control again.

“Either way, I won’t let this pipsqueak steal Luka from me! I’ll do a little bit of arranging in your face and maybe she’ll consider leaving and realize what a mess you are.”

  
  


_ Yep, this didn’t go as Miku thought it would. She really thought she would get some snacks and head right home, but no. She got stopped by three strangers and their weird boss who’s annoyed because Luka isn’t dating him. Now Miku is being held while she gets fucking beat up by these three strangers, all of them getting a turn for the pummeling. Never in Miku’s life did she think she would get beat up, maybe but not for a reason like this? She thought it would be something more serious. _

  
  


Everything felt like it was in slow motion when Miku was hit with a punch, kick, knock on her head or a blow to her jaw. It’s only been 20 minutes and it feels like hours. She can’t do anything, she can’t escape, she can’t scream, she can’t struggle, all she could do is endure the pain but it was unbearable.. 

Punching her stomach and her face repeatedly, eventually Miku lost a tooth, and threw up all over the ground because of how many times they punched her. They stole the rest of the money (100$) she had and they destroyed her goods.. she’s glad she left her wallet and phone at home but now she’s bleeding externally and possibly internally.

The poor girl; light-headed, dazed and in-pain limped her way back home, sniffling to herself, she didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t fucking believe what just happened. All because she was dating Luka..

Luka… 

_ Luka.. _

_ Luka’s fault.. _

_ This is all Luka’s fault.. _

  
  


_ ————————— _

  
  


Miku limped her way to the door, she slowly open hoping that no-one would see but everyone seemed to be in the living room at this specific time.. when she closed the door everyone darted their eyes at her. Of course Len was the first to say something stupid.

“Hey Meeks! Didja get in a brawl or sumthin?” Immediately earning a punch on his head by Rin. “You knucklehead!” She loudly whispered to him. “Don’t say that!”

Miku just ignored them and went towards the direction of her room. Meiko and Luka who were sitting on the kitchen table were having a talk until they saw her as well. The bruises, scratches, blood and still current bleeding. Both immediately got up to tend her.

“M-Miku!? What happened?? Did you get into a fight?” At this point Miku didn’t even want to look at Luka’s face. “Shit kid! Hold it right there.” She dashed to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and handed it to her. “Here, put this on your jaw and wait here until I get the med-kit to help with everything else.” Meiko jogged her way upstairs leaving the two looking like strangers.

Miku avoided as much eye contact as possible but Luka didn’t. “Miku, what happened?..” she put her hand on her shoulder but Miku violently shoved it off. “Don’t touch me!— Just, leave me alone.” 

“But Mik—“

“NO!! All this that happened to me is because of your fault! I got ganged up and beat up by a group of dudes because I’m dating you! Because that fanboy wanted you so badly he beat the shit out of me!! They stole my food and they stole my money too!”

“I c-can give you back the money you lost—“

“That isn’t the fucking point! Look at me Luka! Look! I look like I got run over! I even lost a fucking tooth!” Miku stretched her jaw and showed Luka her missing molar. “Do you not see!? Are you fucking blind!?”

She was yelling non-stop and she didn’t even seem to notice Luka’s body language towards this, she was shaking, sweating, she looked like she was on the verge of crying. How could she know this was going to happen? How did she not notice the signs sooner? 

Miku raises her hand out of anger but she held back, She wants to hit Luka.. she left before she could have another outburst and sat on the couch of the living room. Pressing the bag of peas against her jaw, in complete pain. Nothing but pain.

Shaking her leg, enduring pain. Desperately waiting for Meiko to quickly come with the aid.

  
  


Suddenly she saw Kaito approaching her and immediately knew something was gonna go wrong. “Miku, how could you talk to Luka like that? She’s your girlfriend! How could you be so insensitive and dull about speaking to her like that?”

Miku jolted up from her chair and ignored Kaito completely, she moved away from him but he grabbed her wrist. “Hey! Now you’re just being flat out disrespectful!” She violently shook his hand off. “Get the fuck off me!” 

Then there was the start of an argument between the two, it was bickering until the two got louder and louder with a lot of cussing and mocking each other until Miku suddenly got pulled by the collar of her hoodie all the way outside to the porch. 

“Hey!”

Meiko turned her around and shook her gently to calm her down. “Miku! Calm down!” 

She didn't; she only continued to complain about why Meiko pulled her out and why Kaito started yelling at her and why this was Luka’s fault.

“Miku!! Calm down!!”

  
  


She still would not stop ranting about it.

  
  


She shook her violently this time. “MIKU!! Calm. Down.”

She got quiet finally, her eyes were blank. Her expression was blank. She bursted into tears all of a sudden, her mother figure sighing deeply and pulling her into a hug. “I know, kid.. I know.” Patting her back with gentle circles.

“Let it all out.”

It was about fifteen minutes of Miku sobbing and mumbling nonsense to herself.

“I know, I know. You’ve let it all out now. We should treat your wounds now before they get in worse condition.”

  
  


She sat the sobbing girl down on the one of the porch chairs and quickly pulled another chair closer to her. She sat herself down and quickly opening the medical kit on the table.

  
  


While aiding Miku, she did not peep a single word, just her tears slowly running down her cheeks. Still not believing what the hell just happened to her. She was just wishing she could wake up from this horrible dream. She didn’t even flinch when Meiko applies alcohol to her wounds, the pain was just numbing.

  
  
  


“Hey, you still here? I finished up.” She gently nudged her.

Miku blankly stares at Meiko and mumbles a low thank you. Meiko furrows her eyebrows thinking about something that she might regret later. “Hey, let’s go to a bar, kid.” 

“A bar? But I’m not old enough to drink.”

“Look, it’s okay. It’s like one of those secret V.I.P bars. As long as you’re with an adult they don’t care. And look at it this way, this will be good for you and Luka right now, you two are in a heated situation so we need to separate you both. I’ll just go get the car keys real quick and tell Kaito. Alright? I’ll also tell Luka you’ll need some distance on the way out.” 

With that being said Meiko quickly fled back inside taking the rest of the med-kid supplies as well.

Miku honestly felt like she was a bit blessed by having a friend like Meiko who’s almost a mom at this point.

  
  


She quickly came back out to the porch dangling the keys in her fingers. “Aight Meeks, let's dip.” Meiko helped the girl up and into her sporty sedan.

The trip to the bar was super quiet and a bit tense for Meiko, she didn’t really know what to say to her right now, except for comforting her like she did the past hour. Miku stared at the passenger window blankly. Seeing her like this worried Meiko, a lot.

  
  
  


Once arriving at the ‘secret’ bar, it was set down in a basement-like building. Guarded by a bouncer, Meiko immediately showed her secret ID entrance, the bouncer already knew Meiko as a regular but he had to look at Miku a few times before letting them in.

“See I told you we could get in.” 

The bar wasn’t packed but it also wasn’t a slow day either. The dance floor was lively, filled with young adults enjoying their time, the bar counter with regular drunktards ranting about their life and a few booths that were still open. In which Meiko rushes her to sit in one.

“Booths are always the best place to sit, you got all this space for yourself!” Meiko relaxes herself on the comforts of the booth. But it doesn’t feel as well seeing Miku still hurt. “Hey, let’s order something okay? There’s non-alcoholic drinks here too if you want one.”

The girl nodded slightly. Meiko was still unsure about her behavior.

  
  


Few moments later a waiter comes to take their orders, Meiko orders one tall glass of beer and Miku asks for a non-alcoholic beer.

They both sit there for a while, not talking. 

Miku was staring at her phone's home screen while Meiko was trying to figure out how to bring the topic up without upsetting Miku.

  
  


“So, Miku—“

The waiter suddenly appears with their drinks, he places them down but he also places an extra drink next to Miku’s. He said: “Hey kid, you look like you’re going through it today so we offered an extra drink for you. It should ease your mind.” And left. Miku stares at the drink and takes a whiff, smells like alcohol; as it should..

It was a weird red drink with fizz on the top, Miku could only stare at Meiko for some kind of confirmation. “Ohhh, that’s a classic Negroni. It’s pretty good, I mean, If you wanna take it then go ahead. I’m driving so I can’t drink much.”

Hearing that the girl stared at it for a little longer before chugging the drink down and gently slamming it on the table. “Miku.. I don’t think you’re supposed to chug that.”

Miku was too busy cringing from the sudden alcohol spike, she smacked her mouth a few times trying to grasp the flavor. It was obviously very strong, it was kinda tasty, a bit sweet. Suddenly Miku wished she didn’t chug it all down, she can’t taste it anymore.. she pouted.

“We could always order another if you really want one but I really think you should wait a bit before drinking some more..”

“Hnnm..”

Really, it didn't take long before the alcohol started doing it’s thing. With Miku laying her head on the table she looked like she was ready for a nap. “Maybe we could go home early..”

  
  
  


“What’s little ol’ Miku doing here in a bar?” A mysterious green haired girl with red circular glasses resting on her head approached their table. Someone familiar to Miku. “Wow, you look like you went through some rough shit today, you okay?”

  
  


“Gumi?.. Gumi!” Miku weakly got up and clinged herself around the girl's neck. “Guuumi! I haven’t seen you in forever! What are you doing here?”

“I should be saying the same!” Gumi noticed the other women sitting next to Miku. Meiko responded even though she was a bit phased. “Hello, I’m uh— Miku’s guardian you could say.”

“Oh wow, nice to meet you. Miku could really use a guardian right now..” Gumi gently shoved the girl off of her and sat next to her instead. “So Miku what brings you here today?”

“Oh yeah, Miku you didn’t tell me everything that happened..”

Miku looks at Meiko then looks at Gumi. “A lot of shit happened today. Gumi doesn’t really know so I’ll tell the entire story.”

_ And so both Meiko and Gumi sat through Miku basically ranting about how this all happened and how it started. It took a while that even Gumi eventually had to order a drink, Miku as well ordered some more, it didn’t help with her loud sobbing at all.  _

_ ~~~ _

“A-A-And now I always get bullied every time I go out with Luka!! I accidentally y-yelled at her- *hic* a-and I didn’t mean to but I got really mad because I got beat up!! Look Gumi, I even lost a tooth!” 

Miku pulled her cheek open and showed Gumi her missing molar. Afterwards she slammed her head on the table, holding her head with her arms. Meiko’s drink almost falls over.

“I l-love Luka! *hic* I love her so much! I love my *hic* beautiful girlfriend! But everytime I go out it’s the same bullshit all over again!!” Miku aggressively slammed the table with her fist. Almost causing Meiko to drop her drink again. “What if I go out and get beat up again!? Or even worse!!” She jolts her head up and bursts into tears. “S-Sometimes I’m really considering breaking up..”

Gumi sighs deeply, Meiko as well. “Look kid, I don’t think anyone I know has even gotten into this kind of trouble before, I would say ignore them and eventually they’ll leave you alone but as you said before... who knows what they’re capable of..”

“Miku, I think maybe you could sign up for a martial arts class, maybe a boxing class? You do work out a lot so maybe this could help you build some muscle?”

Miku whined.. “Wait, how do you know I work out?”

“When you clinged yourself around me I felt your arms, you’re very strong.”

She released another hum again, “But for now, I think you should focus on relaxing a bit yeah? You need some time for yourself to cope and think about stuff. You should do that.”

“Yeah.. I guess so.” Miku wipes the tears from her eyes and wetness from her face that made her feel uncomfortable. She sighs, grabbing her face. She doesn’t know what to do for coping, she knows that she’ll always just end up thinking about Luka anyways.

Gumi finishes the rest of her drink and slams her glass gently on the table. “Alright, Miku, I think I should be heading out. Hey, I’ll text you, we can talk more about this later on, alright?” With that she gives Miku a pat on the head and waves Meiko goodbye.

“Maybe we should be heading out too.”

The slouching Miku with her head laying on the table nodded slowly. She was on the verge of passing out.

~~~

Meiko had to take her into her car and drive her all the way home, semi-passing out. She carried Miku all the way inside the house and into her room, removing her shoes and her hoodie and tucking her into bed. 

Meiko sits on the edge of the bed, blinking blankly into her window. “I know it’s hard right now kid. I didn’t know all that was happening, If you told us sooner maybe we could’ve done something about it. Or at least plan something beforehand.”

She looked over to see Miku with her eyes half-lidded, tired, she was staring into the ceiling.

“And I know you’re strongly considering breaking up with Luka because of all this but I don’t think you should. Luka is a great girl. She’s kind, she’s caring, she’s got a big heart. She loves you Miku, she really does. Sometimes we can’t even have a proper conversation without Luka throwing your name in there randomly. She constantly worries for you and she’s always thinking of you.”

She didn’t look at Miku’s direction but she heard the girl exhale harshly through her nose.

“But, whatever the choice you choose in the end is your decision. I’m merely telling you what’s the truth.”

Meiko uses her hand to move Miku’s bangs back and give her a small peck on her forehead. “Good night kid, don’t blow yourself over thinking about this.”

Miku sighed deeply in her bed, she had a sudden emotional burst. Her eyes watered up as she grit her teeth. She never experienced such a traumatic problem as this, she didn’t know what to fucking do except cry all the time.

And that’s all she could do, she sobbed that night until she fell asleep eventually.

  
  


~~~~~~

The next morning Miku received an immediate text from Gumi.

  
  


_ “ayo, you know I think I have something that might help you cope fr, have you ever smoked before?” _

**_“smoking? isnt that bad for u?”_ **

  
  


Smoking wasn’t really something Miku would have ever thought to do in her life. She just always though it was something super bad for you.

  
  


_ “well yes and no, if you develop an addiction to smoking then that’s a whole different story. but smoking in general is a good feeling to get away from your problems for a bit. but that’s if ur ok with it?” _

  
  


**_“hm I’ve got nothing to lose so why not, but you might have to sneak into my room because my meiko and kaito are always so suspicious of friends I bring home, I guarantee they’ll check you if you bought anything with you.”_ **

  
  


_ “ok so how do I get to your room?” _

  
  


**_“my room is the the only room with a balcony in it, when you get to my house you’ll see it right away im sure, you could just text me and I’ll come out”_ **

  
  


_ “alrighty then, should I come later tonight?” _

  
  


**_“try coming at like 10pm, I’ll lock my door so no one comes in and everyone will just think I’m sleeping.”_ **

  
  


_ “lit bro, don’t worry I’m sure that you’ll relieve some after this, see you later!” _

  
  


Smoking, huh? Miku didn’t think she’d ever agree to something like this but hey, she isn’t scared to try new things. As long as she approaches it with cautions.

Though she patiently waited the entire day for the clock to hit the 10PM mark. She was kind of excited for this she didn’t really know why but, regardless, she tried to distract herself as much as she could by playing video games and watching funny videos. Soon enough time flew by and it was almost 10. 

Miku slowly creeped on her own door and locked it quietly, hoping that no one would hear her movements.

She opened her balcony door and sat on one of the chairs she had, putting her legs up on the wooden table. She kind of enjoyed this. She immediately saw the green haired girl approaching her balcony.

Gumi whispered loudly. “Hey! I’m gonna climb up there.” Miku gave her the “Okay.” hand sign. Gumi effortlessly climbed up the balcony and hopped over. It wasn’t too high nor too low but Gumi was quite the athlete.

“Looks like those gymnastics classes paid off, huh?” The two fist-bumped each other. “Oh, quiet you. I only took it for one year.” 

Miku snorted and shook her head. “Anyways, I’m here and I’ve got the goods.” Gumi showed Miku her shoulder bag she was carrying with her. Miku saw she pulled out a pack of four cigars, a bottle of brandy, two glass cups for drinking, a lighter, a weird clipper thing.. and a bunch of snacks.

“W-Wow! You really got it all! You weren’t kidding..” The green girl gleefully smiled. “Yep! I sure did! My dad owns a cigar business so I sneaked some with me. This is some premium shit!”

Miku grabs the bottle of brandy and looks at the logo. She looked a bit worried because she knew it was a very strong drink. 

“Don’t worry, Meeks. This is a light brandy so it isn’t as strong as the others. Also, do you have like, a tiny bowl or something? For the ashes of the cigars, I mean.”

“Oh yeah, I think I do…” Miku walks into her room and sees she still has a bowl she left from her miso soup. “That’ll do.” She took it and placed it on the table.

  
  


**_[disclaimer: I do not condone or encourage anyone to smoke this is just for story concept and aesthetics purposes lol]_ **

  
  


“Alright, Meeks! Sit down and let me teach you how the fancy people ‘relax’.” Gumi opens the packet for her cigar and examines it. “This is, obviously, a cigar. Traditional cigar. Very different from a cigarette.” She grazes the cigar near her nose for a whiff. “A cigar is wrapped in tobaccos leaves while the cigarette is wrapped in paper.”

The way Gumi talked about this it seemed like she was an expert, Miku was intrigued.

“Now a cigarette all you do is light it up and start smoking but with cigars it’s very different, it’s almost like you're baking brownies from scratch instead of using the pre-mix for it.”

Weird.. but okay.

“First you take the cig clipper, find the end of the cigar and clip a bit of it.” And she did so, she clipped the end of the cigar and the piece landed in the bowl. “Now you take the lighter and do a thing we call ‘toasting’ the foot. Basically like warming up the cigar to smoke it. A cigarette is so small you don’t have to wait for it to heat up.”

Gumi lit up the cigar and slowly turn it around and around, it looked like she was roasting a pig. “Now I’m going to actually light the cigar without the flame actually touching it, then I puff without inhaling it until I feel the smoke.”

Gumi put the cigar in her mouth and gently started puffing in and out until she finally saw smoke come out. She blew off the little flame that formed on the cigar.

“And basically that’s how you lit a cigar, now smoking it it’s a bit different too. You don’t inhale the smoke, you let it sit in your mouth so you only get the flavor. That’s why every time you see someone smoking a cigar they do a little opening in the side of their mouth for the smoke to escape.”

“Wow, you’re like, a professional at this stuff!” Miku was honestly interested and now she really wanted to try this.

Gumi waved at the other girl and chucked loudly. “Oh, you flatter me!”

“So how does it feel to smoke it?”

“Hm, it’s kinda like, a strong hit of caffeine. Like a buzz. A lot of people say they get different tastes and feelings. They also get a high too, that feels great and it calms them. That’s why they love pairing a cigar with an alcoholic drink as well.”

Gumi didn’t hesitate to grab the bottle of brandy and pour the two some of the drinks into their glass. She took a whiff of her glass too and a thoughtful sip. “This. This cigar. This beautiful night, the slight breeze. All of this is kinda like an escape. Temporary but it helps.”

Gumi took a few puffs again. “Oh and when the cigar shrinks and you see the ashes forming just lightly tap it so the ashes fall into your bowl. Don’t whack it around like some idiots do.”

Miku stares in awe, it was like watching those mafia shows when she used to as a kid. Every time she saw the boss smoking she always thought it was so cool.

“Now, Miku. Are ya ready? It’s your turn.” Gumi grabbed a free cigar and handed it to Miku.

The girl shyly nodded and took the cigar. She followed Gumi’s instructions, and of course with a bit of trouble but her friend was there to help her. 

Miku took the first puff ever and she felt like she was in heaven.. it was so sudden, the hit, the buzz.. her mind was suddenly at ease. “Damn, that first puff hit you like that? You don’t know how quick your expression changed.” 

“I feel it.. I feel what you were talking about. No wonder people smoke this stuff..” 

“Dude, you’re so faded!” Gumi bursted into a laughing fit, causing Miku to playfully punch her arm to shut her up. “BroOo! Shut up, everyone might hear us..”

  
  


The scenery was beautiful, it was dark but it wasn’t cloudy so the moon was shining so brightly at his hour. The city wasn’t far from her home, she could clearly see the vibrant lights from there. The smoke, the snacks, even the brandy. She knows she shouldn’t do this, but who cares? She needed this, she needed this 

escape.. 

  
  
  
  


_ “As long as I take a careful approach to this then I’ll be fine..” _

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Gumi, how much do these cigars cost?.. From your dad’s company of course..” Miku casually asked while staring at her cig that was half-way to done.

“Well, super cheap cigars are like five to ten dollars but I honestly wouldn’t recommend them, hell you’d rather buy a pack of cigarettes with that money. But very good cigars cost up to sixty and eighty dollars. The cigars in my dad’s business go up to a hundred dollars or more.”

“That’s expensive!”

“Well, it's the hard work, products and the fact that my dad wants to be the best of the best so he only gets the best of the best to make these cigars. Even the employees can only be the best. I would sneak some more for you but I think my dad would disown me if he finds out.”

“Well.. what if he doesn’t find out?”

“I doubt it. You can get away with one or two cigars, but more then that and eventually you’ll get caught if you aren’t careful. The workers love the cigars so might they even buy it from their own company.”

Miku stared out into her balcony with a blank expression again.

“Hey, don’t take up on this too much. You can have these extra two. Just don’t take this up as an escape forever, okay? Eventually you’ll have to fix your problem. Don’t run and hide from it.”

Gumi stood up from the chair and stretched, she yawned loudly. “Well, I think I'll be heading out.” She finished off the bit of the cigar that stood out and mashed it into the ashes in the bowl to burn it out.

“Take care of yourself Meeks, as I said don’t use smoking as a way to ignore all your problems. I only rarely ever smoke to take, I guess you could say a break from life. Running away will solve nothing for you.” Gumi playfully headlocks Miku and gives her a few noogies on her head. 

“See ya bro!” She climbed off her balcony and dispersed into the darkness that was the sidewalk. Miku watches her walk away. Keeping in mind what she told her.

  
  


**—————————————**

  
  


_ It’s only been one month and Miku did the absolute opposite of what Gumi told her. She finished off the extra cigars she gave her and it left her just wanting more. No matter how long she tried to ignore it or use something else to distract her she was still craving to smoke one. _

_ At some point she resorted to secretly buying packs of cigarettes and smoking them when no one was around. And even then, those weren’t helping either.. _

_ One day Miku accidentally dropped a burning cig on her arm, the burning end landed directly on her forearm. She flinched but it didn’t hurt her.. it almost felt good on her skin.. Out of curiosity Miku slowly started doing this to herself, the burning cigs were painfully good on her arms. She didn’t understand why, it just felt good.  _

_ She knew this was weird and bad, she hid this away from everyone as well. It wasn’t healthy, Miku had started smoking way too much and every cig was slightly burned on her arm. She could clearly see the red blister marks on her skin but she chose to ignore it. _

  
  
  


_ - _

_ One day Miku had decided to smoke in the front porch, they had this comfortable swinging chair and she really wanted to chill there. She thought everyone was absent from home because she saw the house was empty. She thought that Rin and Len went to hangout with friends, Kaito and Meiko were out to dinner and she knew nothing of Luka. Unknowingly, Meiko was actually home. Which led to a lot of complications… _

  
  
  


Meiko was in the backyard examining the lawn, Kaito said he had mowed the lawn as she told her but sometimes he fails so she has to check if he did it properly. There were, of course, some weeds he forgot to pull out.. she had to pull them out herself.

A sudden smell invaded Meiko’s nose. “It smells like cigarettes.. maybe the neighbors are having a smoke.” Meiko was a bit suspicious but she ignored it for now.

“I should ask Miku if she wants to go out again. That kid’s been a shut in for god knows how long..”

Meiko left the backyard and made her way up to Miku’s bedroom, her room was unlocked but she wasn’t there. Her P.C. was still on, she would never leave the house and leave her P.C. on. She walked through the house to find her but she couldn’t. She stopped and scratched her head.

  
  


“Maybe she’s in the front porch?”

Meiko walked out to the front porch and— “Hey, Meeks! Wanna—“

  
  


Suddenly, silence. Just complete utter silence. Both staring at eachother without peeping a word. Meiko stares at the cigarette in Miku’s hand, the pack of cigarettes and then she looks back at her.

Miku had no way to defend herself in this, she’s been caught. She was just repeating in her her, ‘ _ Fucking dumbass! You should’ve just smoked in your balcony as always but you wanted to sit in a damn swinging chair!’  _ Miku’s luck has just been horrible lately.

  
  


Meiko fixed her composure, she took a deep breath in, and out. She crossed her arms and looked at Miku directly into her eyes. “Miku, What is this?”

How could she respond to that? “N-Nothing..” She turned her body slightly to the opposite of Meiko, hiding her arm full of bruises; just hoping Meiko would leave.

  
  


But instead she got closer to her and saw her injuries, she gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. “And this! What is this?” She grabbed her arm examining the harm she did on herself. All the burns from the cigarettes were exposed.

  
  


“Miku, answer me.” Meiko couldn’t stand seeing this, she felt like she was going to have a breakdown knowing Miku did this behind her back. “Give me an answer, I need an answer.”

Miku didn’t respond a single time, she avoided all eye-contact with Meiko.

“Miku. What happened? I need you to tell me.”

Still no response from her. Meiko sighed heavily. “Let’s go to your room. I don’t want everyone else accidentally coming and seeing you like this.” Meiko held out her hand and offered it. 

  
  


Miku silently took her hand and stood up, before they left Meiko grabbed the cigarette from her hand, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. Then they continued to go to her room, of course with Meiko grabbing the aid-kit for the second time because of Miku.

She sat her on the bed and proceeded to do the obvious. Grabbing cotton balls with alcohol and dabbing it on her arms, trying her best to reduce the inflammation as much as possible. “Miku do you realize how dangerous this is? Hurting yourself like this? Please, tell me why you’re doing this..”

As Meiko applied ointment all over Miku’s arms she finished off by wrapping the bandages over her arm and tying both ends. The whole time Meiko tried her best holding on her emotions. 

  
  


“You do all this to yourself.. but you don’t even seek help from your family first.. what sense does that make, huh? That’s what we’re here for.. as a family we always help each other. You don’t think Luka came crying to me for closure after the incident?”

Meiko took a deep breath, then continued.

  
  


“Whatever you’re trying to do, won’t help. This isn’t going to fix the problem. You need to fix it yourself. It won’t just magically fix itself.”

Miku didn’t know what to say, or how to react. She was just immensely disappointed in herself. Meiko was right, as always.

“I don’t know how long or how many cigarette packs you smoked but now it’s time to stop. If I ever catch you smoking again I’m taking you to therapy.” Meiko stood up from her bed regaining her calm. 

“Now instead of just running away from the problem why don’t you try and fix it between you and Luka. I know you miss Luka and Luka misses you. Think of an apology or something. Anything, literally anything is better than you sitting here smoking all day.” Meiko called her out, her eyebrows furrowed and her voice enraged.

“Try to work on yourself a bit too.. you look so dull and weak. Try to get back on it okay?”

  
  


It felt like nag, nag, nagging, but it was all true. “Literally if you need help.. I can help you.”

  
  


“Can I invite Gumi to help me then..”

  
  


“Of course. As long as you two aren’t causing trouble.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Later that afternoon Miku invited Gumi over to her house. Explaining the situation and what she did behind Gumi’s back as well. The two chilled on her bedroom floor with snacks and drinks. 

“I really don’t know what to do Gumi..”

“First of all, it’s crazy how fast you got into smoking. You smoked so much and so quickly that you literally look like you’re aging by the minute. You look weaker and paler than before. Soooo.. before trying to talk to Luka I think you should take some care of yourself first. I don’t think Luka wants to see her girlfriend as a crackhead, I think she wants to see her strong, young, beautiful girlfriend again.”

She sighed. “Mei told me something similar to that too.”

“So after that then we need to come up with a plan for her. The old petal trail to the bedroom sounds cute but it’s very repetitive.. Got any other ideas?” 

“How about we make something special for her! Oh— wait, Nevermind. I’m terrible at baking..”

“Meeks! You’re forgetting I’m here to help, Luka likes fancy stuff right? How about we grab some cash and buy her something nice! There’s these fancy chocolates you can order and make them super special, along with a huge bouquet of roses.”

“Really? Do you think she’ll like it?”

“She has to.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

Gumi stayed quiet, she usually always knew what to say but honestly she wouldn’t know how to react if she gave her girlfriend chocolate and roses but she doesn't accept them. It reminds her of highschool all over again..

  
  


“Gums?”

“H-Huh! O-Oh! Um, I-I think she should accept them!”  _ Hopefully she does.. _

“Yeah.. Anyways let’s do this already! I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

  
  
  


_ “Everything has to be perfect.” _

  
  


_ “This is for Luka.” _

  
  


_ “For my girlfriend.” _

  
  
  
  


_ ——— _

  
  
  


_ Gumi spent a few weeks training Miku back to shape and helping her plan out this gift for Luka. She wouldn’t want Miku looking like a crackhead in front of her girlfriend now would she? _

  
  


_ The plan was simply really, Miku buys the special chocolates, bouquets of roses, a frame with the first picture they took on prom night and she also secretly ordered a rose gold necklace with her name on it.  _

  
  


“Twenty-four karat?!”

Miku slapped her mouth shut. “Shhhhh! Can you be quiet!”

“I’m sorry that’s just—.. the highest and most expensive karat you can get and the fact that it’s rose gold too.

“Everything and anything for my girlfriend.” Miku swiftly puts the necklace away back in it’s box and back into the gift bag. Though, Miku furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the gift bag. She was suddenly getting anxiety.

“Miku? What’s wrong?” Gumi gently rubbed her shoulder, giving her as much comfort as she could.

“I’m just.. I’ve been avoiding Luka for a long time. Logically she’s been avoiding me too cause it seems like she couldn’t muster the courage to talk to me.. but now I’m doing it and suddenly I’m all scared.”

“That’s completely normal! Just take a deep breath, approach her calmly and express your emotions. Give her a hug and plenty of kisses so she knows you still love her.” Gumi smiled. “Luka was just a bit afraid of you taking a break. Maybe she was unsure about everything, but now I think you’re ready!”

“Also I think you should go quickly before Luka goes to bed soon.” She winked.

Miku stood up, she inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth. “You’re right! Thanks Gumi!” Miku tossed herself on the girl and gave her a big hug. “A-Alright already! Just go get your girl! I’ll be chit-chatting with Meiko.”

  
  


“A-Okay!” Miku got off her friend and grabbed the gift bag, she left her room and then made her way to Luka’s door. She was deciding whether she should knock or walk right in.  _ Maybe I’ll go right in and surprise her! _

  
  


Miku gently opened the door while quickly explaining herself and glancing at the bag of gifts. “Luka? I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in so long babe, I’ve been trying to collect myself lately and—“ when Miku looked up, she felt her heart stop.

  
  
  


There was another man, on top of her girlfriend. Luka half naked only wearing her under garments.. 

and the guy was still fully clothed.. Who's this man? Where did he come from? Why is he in their home? Most importantly, why the hell was he on her girlfriend? Questions to no end filled Miku’s head.

She dropped the bag of gifts, her hands clenched so hard she cracked her own knuckles. Miku went and grabbed this guy by his shirt collar, dragging him off of Luka. “Who the FUCK are you!?” Miku felt her blood pressure rise up like last time.

Wait, she knew this guy… this was the fanboy who beat her up!

“You.. YOU!” Miku tightens her grip on the collar. “I can’t believe you have the nerve to come here and fuck my girlfriend!”

“H-Hey! Ol’ buddy ol’ pal!.. I- uh, see you’ve been hitting the gym lately! Haha!” Acting like the nice guy now..

“You better hope you survive this.” Miku dragged this boy all the way to her window, she opened the window and literally tossed him out the window. He hit himself on the way down and landed on a bush. Miku didn’t care whether he hit his head or even survived.

Miku turned to face Luka who was extremely scared of Miku. All she says is: “Why?”

Luka choked back on her sobs. “H-He told me that you didn’t love me anymore and t-that you wanted to break up with me —“

“And you believed him?!”

“I didn’t know! He kept telling me that the girl you were hanging out with was your new girlfriend!”

“Gumi?? She’s literally my childhood friend!”

Luka stayed quiet, sobbing, she didn’t know how else to respond. “He almost convinced me to do stuff with him.. H-He was taking advantage of me.. I didn’t know, I thought you actually hated me..”

“How did you even manage to get him in here?”

“He asked me to snuck him in so he could ‘talk to me’. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry I actually believed him. I’m sorry that everything happened to you. This was all my fault, I should have never announced that we were dating. Maybe if I didn’t you wouldn’t have been harassed so much.”

Miku released the tension in her hands. “No, it’s not your fault Luka. You were just excited about us dating and you wanted your fans to know. Usually fans would be super supportive of you but sometimes the crazy fans are uncontrollable. And I guess I was unlucky but, now I’ve changed.” 

Miku grabbed the gift bag she dropped and placed it next to Luka on her bed. “This was a gift for you. My apology gift.” Miku pulled out the gifts herself.

First she pulled out the frame of their first prom night picture. “Remember prom night? It wasn’t too long ago.” Luka gently took the frame and stared at it, her mind recovering memories from that night. Miku then took the bouquets of roses and the giant heart shaped chocolate box and pllaced them on her table. “I don’t want to mess these up so I’ll leave them on the nightstand.”

She pulled out the last gift which was the necklace she bought.. she knew if Luka didn’t accept these gifts all the money she spent went down the drain. 

“And I got you this too, it’s a gold necklace with your name on it.” She dangled the chain between her fingers. Miku carefully put the necklace around Luka’s neck and made sure it was secured.

“Yeah, um- it’s okay if you don’t want to accept the gifts—“ The pink haired girl grabbed both Miku’s hands, “Thank you.. thank you so much for these gifts..” she gripped her hands so tightly. “Hey, you don’t have to grip so hard. I’m not going anywhere.”

The girl grasped her girlfriend's face, she leaned in and put her entire weight on her, causing Luka to fall backwards on the bed. “I’m so sorry Luka. I should have never yelled at you, I should’ve handled the problem properly.”

“It wasn’t your fault Miku.. you got real beat up a-and I wish I would’ve helped you instead of sitting there crying..” Luka felt her tears come back again, her vision blurry and all she felt was Miku’s fingers wiping her tears away. 

“It’s okay now.” Miku leaned in and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips, then another one, and another one. Then she leaned in and kissed her for longer. She missed this.. she missed the taste of her lips. She missed her girlfriend so much. “I missed you so much.. I thought my life was over.”

Her girlfriend hugged her tightly, when she pulled back and had the sudden urge of feeling her arms. “Have.. you actually been working out?” Her face reddened. “Y-Yeah..” 

“I like it, strong Miku.. it makes me feel safer.” 

Miku showered her girlfriend with little kisses all over her face. “Don’t worry, I won’t run away anymore. I’ll always be with you.”

  
  
  


_ “Everything was perfect.” _

  
  


_ “This was for Luka.” _

  
  


_ “For my girlfriend.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? Did you survive? Did you cry? Probably not but hopefully you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
